dex_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Poor Timmy
Information There are 3 different ways you can be rewarded in this quest, and it all comes down to how you are morally obliged to act in the circumstances. Walkthrough Unlock this quest by speaking to a kid in a red jacket, standing outside an apartment block in Downtown. His name is "Timmy Larisson". His mother is very ill, and he needs help. Agree to come inside and see her. You'll find out that his mother requires a spleen transplant. There are 2 possible ways to obtain this spleen. You have the option to either pay for the spleen transplant yourself, or suggest to Timmy to steal one from Dr. Niles' clinic. # Suggest stealing (PATHWAY 1) # Offer to pay for transplant (PATHWAY 2) Whichever pathway you take, the quest will end with standard experience. quest experience WARNING: Do not attempt PATHWAY 1 until you've read the below information for it. The pathway branches off in 2 directions. And if you pick the wrong branch, you might regret your decision. ---- PATHWAY 1 (Suggest stealing) If you suggest stealing to Timmy, and urge him to do it, he'll go out immediately and do it. The quest ends, but there is still a bit left to do before you're REALLY done. Head to Niles' Clinic in the Chinese Quarter and see what the damage is. NOTE: You must deal with the initial quest dialogue with Niles before the dialogue for THIS quest becomes available (see "Get Augmented"). Niles is furious that someone stole from his donated organ supply, and he demands justice. You have the option to tell Niles where Timmy is or not. Be braced and ready for these next options. # Refuse to give Timmy's details, and Dr. Niles will simply forget about the ordeal. Timmy returns safe and sound, and informs you that his mother is booked for the operation soon. # Offer to give Timmy's details and address. Dr. Niles gives you $200 as a reward. +$200 If you pick the 2nd option, exit and re-enter the clinic to talk to Dr. Niles again. Niles has a "new supply of donated organs", which he will gladly integrate into your system for $500. Pay the man his dues, and your new organs benefit you with an increase in HP by 100. Dr. Niles sends you off ominously. HP, -$500 Return to Timmy's place when you're ready. Timmy is nowhere to be seen, and his mother is EXTREMELY worried. Guess where Dr. Niles got his new organs from... ---- PATHWAY 2 (Offer to pay for transplant) If you choose to pay for the transplant, you will be required to pay $500. In return, however, Timmy's mother will bestow upon you a trinket, which you can sell to Hank for good money (see "Antique Antics"). The quest ends, with the afterstory being roughly the same as if you were to pick the 1st option in PATHWAY 1 above. Christian Medallion", -$500 So in the end, this is the way the reward works for this quest (ignoring the 250 quest experience): * PATHWAY 1A: +/-$0 * PATHWAY 1B: +100 HP, -$300 total (+ guilt) * PATHWAY 2: +$100 total (after selling medallion to Hank) Category:Quests